


His Legions, angel forms, who lay entranced

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Soldiers, Gen, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fic, Stick is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are on one mission: To take down Daredevil and rescue the children under his control.</p><p>Or so they believe. </p><p>The truth is Stick keeps finding ways of making Matt's life difficult, like dumping all his current 'failures' of students on Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What do we have?” Steve asked as he entered the conference room. Wanda and Natasha were hunched over a tablet. Vision turned his attention at him. Sam acknowledged him with a nod. 

“I can let you know.” Tony looked at those gathered around and stood up when he received their attention. “What we have is our latest vigilante turning out to be a bad guy.” Tony said. On the center of the table was an image of Daredevil.

“Why?” Natasha’s face was stone cold. It struck Steve that Bruce was out of the room. Something was liable to make him Hulk levels of angry. 

“Soldiers. More specifically child soldiers.” The image changed from Daredevil to several stills of him and children. Steve felt his blood heat. Child soldiers. Jesus. 

“How many?”

“Five. Or at least that’s how many we were able to find footage of. Three boys and two girls. Youngest looks like he’s nine. The oldest looks like she’s maybe fifteen. I think that’s pushing it.”

“They’ve been observed in a little under a month. It took that long for witnesses to establish a pattern.” Natasha said. “They are definitely his work. The fighting style is the same. Their deference to him is clear. But he’s starting to lose control.” 

“How can you tell?” 

“Observe.” Tony said and played a video with no audio. A child, the oldest one it looked like, was fighting two criminals. Steve could see the same fighting style as Natasha had indicated. The girl took them down at the same time Daredevil took down three. He turned around, what could be seen of his face clearly furious. He yelled at her, gesticulating wildly. The girl didn’t cower but she obeyed him as they left. 

“From my experience he’s either going to cull his ranks or start enforcing strict punishments. I wouldn’t be surprised if we don’t see this girl again if we don’t act quickly enough.” Natasha added. 

“We will need to save them.” Wanda added. “It is right. Help them heal and put this devil in a hell he will regret.”

“How long do you predict it will take for him to act?” Sam asked. “What kind of timeline are we looking at?”

“He’ll start with discipline first. Then he’ll kill them. I say less than two weeks.” Natasha replied. 

Vision shook his head and added. “Daredevil is said to like children.”

“He was probably looking to see which would make the best soldiers instead of actually being a decent human.” Tony said. 

“Then let’s get to it. We’ll need to see where he can be hiding the children.”

“Where do we start?”

“That firm he worked with. Nelson and Murdock, was it?” Wanda said. “They must know something.”

“Then let’s get to it.” 

Steve glanced at the masked red cowl and glowered.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is Nelson and Murdock?” Natasha said skeptically. “This looks more like an ambulance chaser’s firm than a defense attorney’s.”

“Yes. This is the place.” Wanda replied. “I expected more as well. Especially since I was informed that defense attorneys could earn much money.”

“Nelson and Murdock are not concerned about cash but helping the innocent.” A voice called behind them. Natasha spun around and saw a blond woman smiling at them. She was well dressed and her smile was genuine. 

“Who are you?”

“I’m Karen. I work at Nelson and Murdock. If you have doubts let me assure you the attorney’s are more than capable. They graduated summa cum laude and cum laude from Columbia Law, they also believe in principles that they established the firm after leaving Landman and Zack.”

“Landman and Zack are under investigation due to association with Wilson Fisk. “ Wanda commented. 

“Yes, but they were very successful and without Nelson and Murdock to help put Fisk away, probably would continue to be so.” She opened the building. “Would you like to come in? We have a few availabilities today for walk ins. The attorneys will not be here until at least nine but they can make it in half an hour if I let them know you have come in.”

“Yes, please that would helpful.” Natasha replied with a million dollar smile. Karen smiled back. She led them down an old hallway that needed an update. 

“Please let me know if you need anything. Nelson and Murdock specializes in defense work but we also cover a wide range of service including estate planning, answers to lawsuits, submitting legal complaints, and the like. We specialize in cases involving ADA violations or discrimination.

“If we cannot help you we can recommend you to several other firms who can and are reasonably priced as we are.” she took a breath as she walked up one flight of stairs. 

“We do not cover bankruptcies, workman’s compensation, social security or insurance cases. Our initial consultations are free up to one hour, and sometimes longer on the attorney’s consideration, and depending on the complexity of issue rates for further consultation or assistance are offered on a varying scale that most clients find reasonable. 

“We do take pro bono cases but those are really at the attorneys’ discretion. I could not make the determination for your case.” She rattled all of this off before they reached a door with the glass etched with the name of the firm. Wanda looked at Natasha with a surprised look. 

Whatever it was that Nelson and Murdock did it had earned Karen’s sincere devotion and loyalty. She did not sound bored or insincere in her speech about the firm. Natasha and Wanda entered. The office was spacious enough for a firm, but old and the furniture a mixture of newer and older items. 

Karen grabbed papers from the desk and handed it to them. It was an initial client consultation form. The form was simple enough. “Please write clearly.” she said. “If you need assistance, please let me know.” 

She sat behind the desk. Natasha filled out the form with bullshit information. It thought that a consultation about a harassment sounded like a plausible reason why two women would be there or even one in broad terms. It wasn’t quite a lie, after all Tony Stark was one of her coworkers. 

“I just texted the attorneys they can be here at eight thirty, if you like. We also have availabilities at ten, eleven thirty and two today.”

“Eight thirty is fine.” Wanda replied. Natasha handed in the form. Karen hummed in approval at her handwriting. She stood up and went to the copy machine. She made a copy of the document. She handed them the copy. They had at least twenty minutes to spare. 

Natasha took out her phone. “We normally don’t have a great connection here for some carriers. We have a few magazines.” Karen said. 

“It’s fine. I have a book on my phone.” She nodded and went back to work. Wanda simply stared at Karen. She frowned. Karen was humming contently and working on her computer. Wanda pulled out her phone and texted Natasha. 

_She hides something. Guilt is extremely present in her mind._

Natasha nodded. After twenty minutes the door opened. A well-dressed man with long, blonde hair entered. He smiled at them. “Hello, I’m the Nelson of Nelson and Murdock.” He put down his suitcase. “Foggy Nelson at your service. I’m afraid the Murdock half will not be joining us this morning. I will be with you shortly.” He replied. 

Karen handed him their form as he passed to his office. A couple of minutes later he came out. “Can you two please come in?” They entered, the door closed behind them. He frowned as he got a good look at them. “You two look really familiar.”

“Yes, I would be surprised if you didn’t recognize us.” Natasha said with a smile. “We didn’t want to speak with your assistant about this but we’re not who we said we were.” This put Nelson on edge. 

Suddenly like a light bulb going off he recognized them. “Holy shit. You’re the Black Widow.” He stared at Wanda. “And you’re the Scarlett Witch.”

“Correct.” Wanda answered and smiled at him. He was definitely on edge. 

“What can I help you with?” He tried to relax but clearly two Avengers in his room was unnerving him. 

“Daredevil.” This definitely put him on edge. 

“What of him?”

“We need to find him.”

“I can’t help you.”

“You can. I can sense-“

“Whoa. Are you reading my mind? Are you honestly coming in here and invading my privacy?” He looked angry. Wanda frowned. “Yeah, you stay out.” He snapped. “I don’t think I could stand an attack of yours but you’re probably having a bit of trouble reading me.”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now. Leave.” 

“Mr. Nelson, Daredevil is fighting with child soldiers. We need to find them.” Nelson frowned. “They’re in danger.”

“I imagine so.” He said. “But I don’t know anything and if I did I wouldn’t tell you now. I have client confidentiality to protect. I don’t want anyone poking in around in my brain. Now unless you want to get sued or have the Avengers under scrutiny you will leave. If you try and change my mind you with your powers you will find yourself at a loss because my partner has a copy of your documents and description of you.”

“If you have nothing to hide, why the paranoia?” This seemed to anger Nelson. 

“Fuck you, lady. You dare come in and presume I’m dirty? Matt is fucking blind. That’s why he has things like that because he likes to know things even if he can’t see them. Now get out before I call the police. Avengers or no you’re trespassing.”

“We could take you in. As a criminal-“Wanda was cut off. 

“Wow. No. I know my rights and what powers you people are legally entitled to. So unless you plan on disappearing me, leave. I don’t know anything you’re looking for. Daredevil is not responsible for child soldiers. ”

Natasha put a business card on his desk. “Call us if you’re willing to talk.”

“Stay the fuck away from my partner. If you think I’m kidding I’ll have the press down on you faster than that city you blew up. Matt Murdock is a fucking hero in Hell’s Kitchen. You’ll lose public opinion faster than Stark did with the Ultron fiasco.” 

They left. 

“He wasn’t lying when he said that the Devil was not responsible for the children.”

“Or that’s what he believes.” 

Steve was not pleased with their results. 

Nelson burned the card. The surveillance features vanished into ash with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days. They had wasted three days. After Natasha and Wand’s failure at Nelson and Murdock, Tony had spent a day trying to read the electronic files for the attorneys, hoping to find a key piece of information. It had failed. 

Nelson had nothing suspicious on his social networks and the only thing Murdock seemed to have was email accounts and a LinkedIn page. Their financials were normal for lawyers and business owners (which meant debt, lots of debt but no weird influx of money or secret accounts). Steve decided he had to do something rather than wait.

Steve looked at Hell's Kitchen with an appraising eye. It was surprising to think that this was one of the most dangerous neighborhoods in New York City. He thought to his days in Brooklyn and wondered how a man like Daredevil would have thrived there. He let out a frustrated breath. They had to find him, fast. 

He walked down several blocks that led past the offices of Nelson and Murdock to the apartment building that housed one of the duo. Steve had a feeling that he could get through to Murdock. Steve had done his research and he knew he could make a connection. 

They were both Irish boys. 

They had lost their parents young. 

Murdock had selflessly pushed a man out of harms way without worry to himself. Everyone knew that Captain America grenade story.

Was it making feel Steve manipulative? Yes, but innocent lives were at stake. 

Steve caught sight of Murdock coming out for building. He was dressed like he was going to the gym. He even carried a bag over his shoulder, the one not using his cane. Steve followed him. He kept his distance. He wanted to approach Murdock in private or at least semi-privacy to begin.

The walk was a bit long. It took almost twenty minutes and Steve could have sworn that it could have been shorter. Murdock entered an old looking gym. It was worn and he couldn't help but wonder how well a blind mind could use a boxing gym. He decided to go in. If anything he could feign wishing to check out facility. 

He readied himself; Nelson had been caught off guard. Steve had a plan to appeal to Murdock’s sense of – 

He did not expect for two men to round on him and place him against a wall looking defensive. Murdock cocked his head. “That sounds like him. Same gait and weight.” Murdock had said as they had cornered him. The two men glared. 

“Why are you following him?”

“I just want to speak with him.” Steve said, careful to not retaliate. “Mr. Murdock do you have a moment?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know who you are.” Murdock responded. 

“Yeah, buddy. Following a blind man- Holy Shit. You’re Captain America.” Steve gave his megawatt smile as the recognition appeared on their faces. Murdock frowned then said simply:

“Captain, I thought Foggy made himself clear on our position with your associates.” 

“Mr. Murdock, I think it necessary-“

“I do not want to play twenty questions with you for things I do not know. You have my respect Captain but that ends when you begin harassing me and my friend.” The two men who had cornered him nodded at that. “Thank you, gentleman. I don’t think I need the help I thought I would.”

“No problem, Matt. You know you can count on us.”

“Yeah, we’ve been here for years.” Murdock smirked and set his bag down. They ignored him. Steve gave a frustrated sigh and left. 

He decided another plan of attack was needed. He went to a near by diner and took lunch. It was still early when Murdock left. He was sweaty, that was really the only change from when he arrived. Steve followed him again. 

The nearer they arrived to his apartment the slower he walked. Finally he stopped in front of his door. He turned around. “I can hear you.” He said. “I was serious back there. I do not have anything to discuss with you. Foggy let me know what was discussed. As with Foggy I cannot help you and repeat that Daredevil had nothing to do with the situation.”

“I understand that, I was simple.” Steve responded confidently. “I would like the chance to speak with him. Maybe understand his side of the situation and why he was seen with children as a leader.” Murdock frowned. 

“I cannot help you. He met Foggy and me. We don’t summon him like Batman. Wait. Do know who Batman is?”

“Yes. Thank you for asking.” He replied in a tight voice. “Can you tell us where you met him at least?” Murdock looked surprised at the question. He looked uncomfortable and stammered out:

“Met? We met – by we I mean Foggy and I met him in an alley where we were doing – look it’s not important. Daredevil came to us. There’s nothing I can tell you that will help.”

“I see. Thank you, Mr. Murdock. I’m sorry to have bothered you.” Steve saw his look of surprise and smiled, pleased. 

“Thank you.” Steve walked away. He glanced back. Murdock entered his building. He lived on the top floor. He looked up, a flash of long hair surprised him. He shouldn’t think anything into it. Murdock might have a guest. He started walking away again. 

His glanced back quickly. A small face glanced at him, but not from the top floor but the street. A girl, dressed in baggy clothing and a baseball cap. Her face was occulted by it and her long curly hair. She didn’t run, just looked at him. Slowly she turned and walked past the building.

There was something familiar about her. However he couldn’t help but think he was starting to get paranoid. She might recognize him as Captain America but was too shy to get closer. It was time they stepped up their game. 

Daredevil wouldn’t come out of hiding.

They would come to Daredevil. 

The entirety of Hell’s Kitchen. Steve nodded. There were enough of them for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Stalking Hell’s Kitchen for Daredevil was turning out to be a pain in the ass. What they had hoped for a quick turn around did not come into fruition. The seconds on the clock passed without sight or sound of the vigilante and his band of children. They were starting to suspect that they had left town but thought it unlikely seeing as Daredevil had never been spotted elsewhere but New York.

Tony blinked as he tried to clear the tiredness away from his eyes and focus on the images on the display in front of him. They might be trying to save children but that didn’t mean that he still didn’t have his day job to worry about and issues that were still lingering over Ultron. Couldn’t Daredevil come out in the day? 

“Any sighting?” Steve’s voice came over the comms. Tony gave one last glance around and replied:

“Negative. Bad boy is a no show again.”

“This is the third night.”

“He’s either busy or keeping low.”

“Did Murdock or Nelson tip him off?”

“No. Barton and Wilson have been trailing them. Those spend a lot of time together but have gone home, the office, and to a church the last three days.”

“A church?”

“Murdock’s Catholic. Nelson has been leading him, reading case briefings while waiting outside. He goes in then comes out but he doesn’t stay in too long. Murdock talks to his priest. Whatever case they have is eating a lot of their time. Wilson took pictures. The documents they’re reviewing are legit, some kind of major housing dispute.”

“So they’re not communicating with anyone?”

“Nothing from their phones and laptops.”

“Great.” Steve snarled. Tony nodded, understanding his frustration. When he looked down he spotted movement in a warehouse but nothing suspicious, or the kind they wanted. Criminals were rampant in Hell’s Kitchen, so much it wasn’t even funny. If only Daredevil had been a good guy…

“We’ll head back in-wait I have something.” He said as two new forms met the occupants of one warehouse. His infrared was not perfect but it helped detect the new additions and noted that they were smaller. “I think I have two of the kids. They are engaging in combat.”

“Aid them. We’ll be right with you as soon as possible.”

Tony flew in. He managed to catch them by surprise. There were several men with guns. His repulsors warmed up and he fired quickly. The children, the girl from the video they had viewed at the first meeting to take down Daredevil and a boy who looked like the youngest, startled in the near darkness. Startled long enough that a gunshot fired at the girl hit. She cried out. 

Shit. 

She didn’t slow down though. She grabbed the boy and they left the fight. Or attempted to. Tony made quick work of the criminals. She wasn’t severely injured or she was extremely resilient. 

“Hi, kiddos.” They didn’t relax. They assumed battle stances and their expressions were grim. They expected to die. He realized and fuck Daredevil. He’d drop him from a building for this. He thought. Justice was too good for him. “I don’t want to fight. I’m here to help.” He let the helmet down. “Daredevil needs to be stopped. The Avengers can help you-“

“Helping them by getting them shot?” A deep voice snarled from behind as the lights went out. A barrage of metal hit him. Shit. How had he not seen Daredevil? “There are more coming.”

“We run.” The boy whispered, accent heavy and maybe Russian.

“Now.” Daredevil said and in a moment, the exact amount it took for Tony to escape the pipes he was under, they were gone. His night vision tracked the blood trail the girl was leaving behind in her wake. 

He immediately followed. They couldn’t run faster than he could fly. He felt confident he could catch up to them and end this all except the trail literally ended at the river’s edge. He hovered over the surface of bank and analyzed it, he scanned the area. There was nothing there, no hidden sewers or structures. 

They had to have had a vehicle waiting for them and left. He glanced. There were several boats in the water but nothing close and his sensors hadn’t picked out the sound of an engine when he had approached. 

They hadn’t had time to bind the girl’s wounds. The blood trail stopped at the river. He looked at the blood spatter. He recognized the sign that they had been running and it ended at the river’s edge. Which meant they had dived in and were swimming. 

Well fuck.

The thought of Natasha’s warnings had him alarmed. The girl had been well behaved, obedient. Had this been a test run? Had he just sent a girl to her death by causing her to fail a test? 

He knew the answer.

The comms sprung to life as the others nearly reached him. 

He grimaced and reported the news. 

One down. Four to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha glanced at him from the room. 

“She’s dead. My two weeks were too long.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s Stark who FUBARed the assignment.”

“I should have been looking yesterday. I should have been there. I know how these children think. I know the training that has been used on them. I know it. I’ve lived it. I had a chance. Instead I agreed to wait until tonight. Now it’s too late for her.”

“You can’t be certain.”

“Come on, Clint.”

Clint sighed. “I know. You’re right. It’s-it’s too much to hope for the opposite. Maybe, there is a slim chance but we know better. She’s a liability and Daredevil doesn’t strike me as someone who has access to a doctor or medic.”

“Like he would even bother. He would spend time cultivating loyalty and make them fight for the few provisions they get. He has limits. He’s not going to risk it all getting her help.” She sighed. “I’m going to go meditate. I can’t focus right now. I need to be at my best for this bastard.”

Clint decided he would go to bed as well. They were regrouping in the afternoon. The night’s failure had not sat well with them all. If Stark was right (and reviewing footage showed he was) they had dived into the river then tracking them would be almost impossible without specialized tech. 

 

At breakfast he could tell that Tony hadn’t slept. The sight of the girl and boy, wary and resigned to death, haunted him since they had vanished into the river with Daredevil. Clint had caught his expression when they had paused on the image. 

The girl…her body could turn up in the river or maybe end up in a landfill. His helmet had gotten a good image of her and the description had already been sent to the morgues. If she turned up as a Jane Doe they would know. 

Natasha had gone quiet when he had mentioned the possibly Russian boy. It wouldn't be the first time Russia had trained child soldiers and treated them like commodities. The boy was trained, very well and had for some time. It was unlikely Daredevjl had acquired him initially. 

The afternoon came, Clint glanced at the security and cell phone footage of the girl. Her face in all them was intense and oddly emotionless aside from the dedication to battle. When Daredevil was with her she became more demure, that was the word that came to mind when he saw her. She smiled in one video, her face young and impossibly innocent with her training. 

She was older than his children but that didn’t mean he couldn’t see his own kid in her, the what-ifs and potential for happiness. Just gone like that. He sighed and turned the footage off. They could avenge her at the least, bring Daredevil to justice and make sure he rotted in the darkest prison. Death was too good for that man. He deserved to suffer. 

There were still others to save. 

He stood up and walked to the conference room. It was early and empty. He glanced out the window. He caught sight of a white, red tipped cane and thought of Murdock. He felt like the man knew something. He had been responsible for following Murdock while Wilson had Nelson. There were times that Clint was sure he had been observing an empty apartment but the man hadn’t left at all. 

Nelson had been easier to observe in the light of his apartment according to Wilson but he had been as boring as Murdock. In reality it was nice to follow a man and know he wasn’t going to be shot or need to shoot someone. Now he wished there had been something because he hadn’t killed anyone but someone still had died.

He sighed and sat down on a chair. The meeting room soon filled with their members. Stark was dead last. He looked tired but excited. Manic? Stark could get into episodes due to his genius. Bruce didn’t seem at all concerned meaning they had finished something.

“I have something.” Stark said excitedly. “Bruce can attest to my lack of insanity this time around.”

“This isn’t a murderbot.” Bruce assured them, which wasn’t at all reassuring.

“Yes. I bring to you the first in a new video surveillance. It’s not quite a drone. A JARVIS driven one. You all trust JARVIS.” Yeah, because he was the only one of Stark’s AI that didn’t cause a world destruction plot or evil personality. 

He brought up a blue print. The explanation went over Clint’s head beyond certain features such as the fact that it would monitor Hell’s Kitchen for them and let them know if any of the kids or Daredevil were spotted via JARVIS. Five drones (they’re not drones!) would be there when they couldn’t. One would monitor Nelson and Murdock, just in case. The rest would span out. 

“I have something to add.” Clint said. “Have we looked into the secretary?”

“No. Honestly she didn’t really come onto my radar.” Stark said and the others nodded. 

“She’s a very vocal advocate of Daredevil.” Clint pointed out. “She was one of the first known people saved by him when he was the Man in the Mask.”

“You think she knows him?”

“It’s a possibility.” He explained. “It can’t hurt to look into her.”

“I did run her phone records etc.” Stark said. “When we started. I just didn’t dig into her too much. Aside from a big cash flow from a settlement, she didn’t trigger anything odd or suspicious.” 

“Just an idea.” He said. 

“So if they come, what we get there too late?” 

“Nonesense, we have a team on standby and we get more footage. They’re based somewhere. If we can at least pinpoint where they’re coming from we can get a better idea of where to physically search.”

Clint nodded. It sounded good. They couldn’t keep stalking the neighborhood like they were and spread out on other duties. Not to mention Clint wanted to go home at some point. His family was used to him being away at months on end but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss them or visa versa. 

So they waited. JARVIS let them know one of the kids was spotted that evening. He was the youngest, his face was covered in bruises and he was buying a hot dog from a street vendor. He vanished, somehow losing the drone but they got a confirmation that at least Daredevil wasn’t going to kill them all as liabilities. 

Several more sightings appeared. All four children were confirmed alive and an area locked. Clint smirked. He knew it vaguely. Murdock’s church was located in the area. 

He and Natasha were going to stake out the place tonight. They didn’t expect to find them but it would help eliminate areas and get more information about the layout. Daredevil knew Hell’s Kitchen, it was part of the reason he was able to get away so easily next time they found him.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha glanced out from their little alcove looking over the streets. Droplets of rain hit her face as she stepped away from the shelter. An unexpected rain shower had cleared most of the streets of people. This was not a product of Thor, they checked. 

She wanted Clint peer and his eyes moved minutely, what did he see? She wondered. His eye sight was spectacular and she almost envied it at times. She shook her head and wiped more water from her face. It was warm and the rain just made everything feel muggy. 

“Do you think he’ll show?” She asked.

“He has for the past week.”

“Daredevil might realize he’s disappearing around the same time each day. It’s risky.”

“My question is where is he getting the money? Two-dollar hot dogs aren’t exactly expensive but they are to street kids.”

“Maybe he’s picking pockets.”

“Or just one and held the money. I am surprised he likes them. You hate hotdogs.”

“He’s a child. His taste buds are unrefined.” 

“Hey, I have something.” Clint motioned below. 

Natasha glanced and caught mope of curly hair, parted neatly today. His clothing was clean but still clearly second hand and slightly loose. The boy walked with a steady determination to the hot dog vendor waiting under a large parasol and scrolling through his phone. The boy was soaking but seemed unconcerned

The vendor looked up and smiled at him. The boy grinned and spoke. Natasha couldn’t make out what he was saying but knew what he would get: a hotdog, full toppings, and a bottle of water. 

Or so she thought. 

Instead the boy bought two hotdogs with simple ketch up. He ate them under the parasol. 

“He’s off schedule today.”

“Maybe he wanted something new.” Her phone beeped. She glanced at the message. 

_I see him._

“Tell Stark that sounds super creepy.” Clint said, he hadn’t even turned his head. Natasha shook her head. A camera across the street slowly moved and got a better visual on the boy. 

Tony had discovered the camera before they headed out. It had shown the boy coming here day after day for a hot dog around noon. Routine was dangerous. But he was the youngest, and even training took time unless extremely brutal. Daredevil might be harsh but he clearly had faults. 

“You thinking about Mother Russia?”

“Yes. What organization trained him?”

“Or who did Daredevil take him from?”

“Traded, maybe.” 

“Yeah.” The boy finished his food and threw away the wrapper. 

“Let’s head out.” 

They followed him. Two blocks from the hotdog vendor the boy joined the other girl, the only girl left. Natasha and Clint made their way down and followed. 

The girl had dark hair, curly and it sat under a baseball hat. Her dark skin contrasted sharply with the boys. She couldn’t hear what they were discussing but it was clearly agitating the boy. A police car passed them. The girl flinched and the boy covered his ears. She quickly pulled away his hands. 

She muttered something. He shook head and covered them again. She looked angry. They were close and heard his words:

“He will get mad! Cease! There is no honor in weakness. Do you not wish-“

“I do not want to fight!” He yelled back. “Not for him. There is no honor there. Just death.”

The girl looked disgusted. “You are being turned weak. Do you believe his lies?”

“It is not!” He glared. “I need not eyes to see. I need not ears to hear. I know what the truth is before me.” 

“Pendejo, you are weak but you are young. You will learn. Do you not want to be ready when he returns?” 

Clint motioned for her to stop. Natasha waited. They couldn’t risk the two catching them.

“I need not listen to you! I am going.” He pushed the girl and walked ahead of them. The girl yelled again in Spanish and the boy set off running. He shouted back in Russian. 

They were quick to follow. The pair quickly noticed them. They split up. Natasha headed for the boy, Clint followed the girl. 

The boy moved well and his training couldn’t be more evident as he dodged her in the wet streets. He looked worried and dodged her grasp. He ducked between a fence’s small opening and made his way to the back of the building. She followed over the fence and paused. She had lost him in those few seconds. 

Had he turned back? Had he hidden? She listened. Nothing. Shit. She looked up. Had he entered the church? She had no way to be sure. He had been quicker than she had anticipated. 

She made her way back to the rendezvous point. She was surprised to see Clint with the girl. The girl spat at her and fought her shackles. She caught sight of Clint’s bruised face. He grinned through a split lip. 

“She’s good. Needs more training though.”

“The boy?”

“Escaped.”

“Te va matar el diablo, puto!”

“Hey, language!” Clint snapped, his fatherly tone throwing the girl off. “No debe decir maldades.” She snarled. Her own face was a splatter of bruises. “Anger issues?”

“Anger issues.” Natsaha confirmed as the girl lunged at her and actually got a kick with her bound feet.

They called Stark. They couldn’t exactly take in a bound girl out in public. Their transport was quick. The girl fought the entire time. 

Two down. 

Three to go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might repost this. I'm not quite happy with it. Let me know what you think and criticism is welcome.

A cut on her face had scabbed over; the dried blood that had come off the wound earlier still stained her face. If he hadn't seen Clint he definitely would think that excessive force had been used.

"She's definitely a fighter." Clint groused as he iced his eye. It was starting to swell from one of the girl's hits. "Shame she's like what, twelve?"

"That's my best guess." Bruce said as he waved a hand to the screen in front of him "We're hoping for a hit for her in missing persons but that could take a while if she's foreign."

"Yeah. I know. She doing okay?"

"Meditating. Hasn't touched any of the food we left her." A sandwich and bottle of water were near the door, unbothered.

"I wouldn't either if I were her." Clint replied. "It's basic training.” he shrugged. “Natasha wants to talk to her later but first she's following a few leads on the Russian kid."

"Think she can find his identity?" Bruce would be amazed if she could. Clint shrugged.

"Depends who talks and how openly he was trained."

"She wants to take the girl out of the cell as soon as possible."

"Show her we aren't interested in using her as a weapon." Clint suggested.

"Exactly but doubt that will happen soon. Kid probably is loyal to the bastard." Clint gave a disgusted look.

“I’ve seen a lot of shit but kids always are different, you know?” Bruce was silent. Clint put down the ice pack. “I want a shot at her.”

“Do you think we should wait? Natasha has first hand experience with this.” Clint shook his head, his mouth set in a grim line.

"We need to give her medical care." Clint said.

"She refused." More like fought so hard that they were afraid that forcing the issue would cause more injuries.

"She could get an infection and who knows what injuries she might have from her time with Daredevil."

"You want to force her? We're trying to earn her trust not set her against us even more."

“Of course not.” Clint sighed. “But I have kids, I’ve worked with them before. I think I have a shot at least until Natasha gets back. We can’t just let her sit there and wonder, starve. Hell I’ll take a bite of the sandwich and offer it to her.” 

“Can’t be worse than what she was eating.”

Clint sighed. “You think it’s worth it?”

“Yes.” Bruce replied. He smiled. “I don’t think I’d be much help, especially if she fights.” Clint nodded. Bruce sighed and watched him leave. He turned his attention back to the girl. She was sitting cross legged. 

The minutes passed. She opened her eyes and immediately stood. Bruce frowned and then it deepened when Clint opened the door a moment later. Had she heard him? That should be almost impossible. The walls were thick, not sound proof but enough that any normal would have an almost impossible time picking up anything but the loudest objects. 

Clint spoke. Bruce enabled the audio. 

"-help. I know you don't trust us. That's smart. But we're the Avengers, you have to know we're the good guys."

She glared and shifted her weight. "Is there anything to get you trust us?" She stayed silent. "Don't you want to live a normal life? No one will hurt you-" she laughed. It was a bitter thing. Clint looked apologetic. "I guess you had a taste of it and it was shitty."

She glared but her eyes had a sheen of tears for the smallest of seconds. Regret? Sadness? Frustration? It was hard to place as her expression shifted to a snarl. 

"Leave me alone." She said simply. 

"Can you let us clean you up at least? That cut has to sting."

"I can do it. Leave me a kit." Clint nodded and smiled. It was a concession at least. 

"I can do that. Is there anything we can call you? A name?" She gave a churlish smile. 

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." 

Bruce sighed. Of course that would be too much. "We can call you Peanut then?" The girl shrugged. "We really do want to help you and the others. If only because we're sorry for well the loss of your friend."

"I do not have or need friends." She said with out a hint of irony. It sounded rehearsed. Indoctrination is confirmed. Bruce thought. 

"Doesn't that sound lonely." Clint tried. She glared. Clint tried a few more attempts at conversation. She didn't speak. He managed to get her to eat at least. After which he left and brought back a medical kit. She cleaned her wounds then watch him leave. After which she let out a scream of fury and trashed everything in the small cell.

She didn't looked bothered but sat back down. She meditated. 

Clint frowned at the screen when he returned to him. "Well I was joking about her having anger issues but it looks like she actually does have them."

She looked restless and after a moment spoke, it wasn't to them. "Truth is more than a mental exercise." She said and continued in a tone too low for the mics to pick up. 

"More conditioning?"

"No, that sounds familiar." Bruce did a quick search. "Ah, Thurtood Marshall. Odd."

"Why odd? She quoted Shakespeare."

"Yeah but Marshall is more known in certain circles. Shakespeare is all over. You probably know te plot to many of his works even if you never saw it."

"So what, you think Marshall is a sign of where she's been?"

"Maybe. She could also be well read."

"Would a lawyer know Marshall?" 

"Yes."

"I think we need to take another look at Nelson and Murdock. I think they know more than they know."

"That will have to wait." Natasha said as she came in. She looked harried. 

"Why?"

"Daredevil's taken Pepper."

"What?" Bruce jumped. Tony was going to lose his shit at this. He was in DC at the moment but he'd come once he heard. "How?"

"Yeah. In the last hour. Ambush. Boy must have known who we were." She sighed. "He left a note. He wants the girl back. Then he'll let Pepper go."

"Tony's going to kill him."

"Let's talk to the girl again."

"You talked to her?" Natasha sounded angry. 

"She needed medial treatment."she nodded and glanced at the screen. They'd see how good the girl's training was under Red Room tactics.


	8. Chapter 8

Rage was a powerful tool. It could destroy men or tune them so finely they only had eyes to for source. Tony Stark was about to set out on a one-man crusade. He had torn out of DC via the Iron Man suit as soon as he had heard the news. 

Stark was a genius but there were times his brilliance bordered on madness and ruthlessness.   
Wanda thought there was credence to the English phrase of mad genius. She had seen into his mind after all.

However, they were not like this Daredevil. The Avengers did twist children to their whims for cruelty. Wanda looked at display in front of her. The girl sat in an interrogation room. No one had told her why the girl why she had been moved at first. Then Natasha spoke to her, for hours, trying to receive information to save Potts. 

The girl had not broken. She looked tired but held steadfast in her opposition. They did not wish to break her. They could not break her. The girl was not even a teenager. This is where Wanda needed to work her powers. 

Necessity demanded that Wanda intrude where no man was to reach. Wanda entered the room. The girl looked at her warily. Despite the softness to her features her expression betrayed her fierceness. 

“I'm not going to hurt you.” Wanda said. The girl immediately went on guard. “We need to know where Daredevil is keeping Pepper Potts.” 

The girl smiled. The information made her happy. Wanda could sense it even as though she was attempting to peer into her mind. The action made her feel valued. 

“I don't know nothing. He will place her somewhere I wouldn’t know where.” She said. “You will need to let me go. Then he’ll let her go.” She sing songed. She looked all like the child she was in that phrase but the words were off, the tune was off. Wanda reached toward her. The girl backed away. 

“I’m sorry. I hope in time you will understand.” She replied. The image she had cast in front of the girl vanished and she jumped away from her. Wanda frowned. 

“Sight lies.” The girl hissed. Wanda frowned; she had not expected that. Wanda was not polite this time, instead she simply reached. The girl froze eyes wide. 

And Wanda caught sight of it all. Despite her bluster her youth was revealed all at once. Her defenses shattered like nothing. She tried, how she tried to fight but Wanda dove in quickly. She only caught glimpses as her mind scattered in panic. 

“Emlilia, donde está tu hermana?” she heard a woman, features nearly forgotten, say. 

“No, sé.” was the reply by an older girl, her face much more cherished. She glanced in through a window; she was so small. 

The scene changed. A dirty building. She hungered and felt a want so prominent as she never had before for physical comforts. A woman offering help, she had such a kind face .That face hid a lie that led her to pain and presence of the woman’s compatriots. Men made her wary and pained. One day, suddenly, they were gone: dead. A man glanced at her in the dark, eyes covered by sunglasses. She could make out his shape. She was afraid.

“I can teach you to not be afraid.” he said and turned to leave. She struggled to get up. “Are you coming? Overcome the pain. The mind controls the body.” She followed. It hurt but she was tired of being afraid. She wanted to be strong.

A blur of incomprehensible acts, time passed in months and years Wanda had the impression of pain and sense of accomplishment. She was proud St-was gone. In his place Daredevil, who loomed over her. 

“They’re your problem now. I thought you’d prefer this Matt-” The first man said in a warehouse and Daredevil’s image superimposed the scene. Wanda was pushed out, slowly. 

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!” The girl screamed. 

“We can’t them girl one and girl two-“ Nelson. 

“I think you’re trying to reference Thing One and Thing two. I’m still not naming them They’re not puppies.”

“Oh shut it. Uh how about – res judicata?” Nelson smiled. 

“Foggy-“

“We’ll call her Judy! It’s perfect.” The girl ‘Judy’ snarled. She didn’t trust them but there was food- Daredevil- Murdock was gone- Daredevil was there in his stead but Nelson – the children fought- Daredevil broke up the fights. His anger- 

She would not betray them. 

“GET OUT!” Wanda fell out. Wanda stared at the tear faced girl. Her eyes were murderous. “I’LL KILL YOU!” She screamed. Clint rushed in with Natasha. They pushed the girl away. 

Wanda fell out of the room. Outside Steve and Bruce waited for her. 

“It’s Murdock. Daredevil knows Murdock. Murdock gave them to him, Nelson helped.” 

“He’s the key.” Rogers said.

“Yes.”

“Will he know where Pepper is?” Bruce asked; he worried for Stark.

“I don’t know.” Wanda glanced back. “we need to let her go. She’ll lead us to him. She won’t betray Daredevil or whoever her initial teacher was. They’re connected somehow. I couldn’t see enough. If I push any further she’ll break.”

“We can’t-“ 

“She’ll die for him because of her mentor. It’s loyalty won, he saved her. It’s transferred over to Daredevil when he dropped her and the others with him.” 

“Tony is on his way.” Bruce replied. ”We can see about bugging her, something so small it will lead us to the others and then Pepper.”

Wanda nodded. Inside the room she heard the sounds of fighting. It took several minutes before Clint and Natasha were able to subdue her.


	9. Chapter 9

A drone flew by the windows of Nelson and Murdock, the two lawyers and their secretary were sitting at a table. On the table were several law books; Nelson and Murdock were on laptops. Murdock was running his fingers over a changing display and listening to something. His screen was dark. Nelson’s screen was turned away from the window. They looked haggard. They turned in for the day moments later. The office closed shortly after.

Miles away “Judy” was released through the streets of Manhattan. She glanced up, suspicious. She didn’t believe she was out of observation. She may never head to the lawyers' offices but fact stood that she needed shelter. The Avengers followed on a Jet slowly flying over the city, hidden with the aid of technology taken from SHIELD’s helicarriers. 

Tony focused on the mini tracker in front of him. It was to be waterproof, audio radio, and tracked through the terrain of New York easily enough. He really didn’t think he would be dealing with spying. It was not his line of work. Still he couldn’t have built it better. He was a Stark after all. 

Judy moved for hours. She moved in Manhattan until it that people were clearing the streets and heading home. Several people commented on her bruises, clear as day in the audio but the girl didn’t stop at all during this time. Three times she ran into people and snarled a “Watch where you’re going!”. 

After the third encounter she took the subway to Hell’s Kitchen. The tracker gave a weak signal in the subway. The signal from the three decoy trackers remained on the subway cars. Eventually they’d reached the end of the line. It didn’t head to the apartments of Nelson, Murdock or even a warehouse. It headed to a church. 

“That’s Murdock’s church.” Clint chimed in without asking. Natasha turned up the audio. 

The building sounded empty, an odd echoing present in the audio. “Father?” The girl called. After a few more times a set of foot steps approached her. 

“Yes? I- Judy!”

“Hi, Father.” The girl said timidly. “They let me go but I think they’re following me.”

“Yes, I was told of your…situation. Are you hurt? What am I saying of course your are.” The girl laughed. 

“I’m tired. Where are the others?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know.”

“If one of them comes can you tell them I’m out? I’m going to go look for them but just in case. The other should know where to find me.” 

“Of course. Are you sure you don’t want to stay? We can try and –“

“No!” She said sharply. “I don’t want them here or anywhere.”

“I know I won’t change your mind. Stay safe. I will be here if you can’t find anyone.’

“Thank you.” The priest moved away. The girl kept moving. It took her thirty minutes to reach a corner of Hell’s Kitchen Sam identified right away.

“That’s Nelson’s apartment.” She left there shortly after. Soon she was at a warehouse. The signal came to life again with actual progress. 

“She’s back!” A boy, new, called. He sounded Midwestern American and shocked. 

“Oh! You’re here!” Another boy. A rush of movement came toward her. 

“Holy, Judy!” An adult man’s voice said. He sounded relieved.

“That’s Nelson.” Sam said. His face grew hard. A flurry of movement hid most of the audio from being understandable. The voices sounded happy and relived. Then a stern voice broke the mood:

“Is Daredevil there?” Tony demanded. 

“I can’t tell. There are at least six people there.” Natasha read the information in front of her.

“But no Pepper.” Tony said while pulling on his suit. 

“No.” She confirmed. 

“I saw we go in and give our friends a little hello. We released the girl. Daredevil should be coming there at some point right?” 

“Yep. Might as well be ready for him.” The team descended onto the dimly lit warehouse after a few minutes. The children and Nelson had spread out in the warehouse. Tony didn’t bother to be careful. The only real threat was Daredevil and he didn’t have tech, just fighting to use against him. 

Tony surprised the oldest boy. He threw him into a nearby crate. It wasn’t so forceful that he would be seriously hurt but he would certainly be down for the count. At least that’s what Tony expected. The boy got up and ran at him. 

A blur took him from his path, Nelson or one of the other children? He guessed. He didn’t stop to confirm. A yell from Nelson had Tony smirking. Good. Suffer for helping the bastard of Daredevil.

“Dejame ir!” ‘Judy’ cried in Spanish. 

“Let her go!” A familiar female voice cried, pained and that had Tony stopping. It was the girl, the first girl. He jostled back to the fight when Steve’s shield cut through his cut off the oldest boy trying to leave. Tony shot off a blow to block his exit. He didn’t hit the kid. Good.

Shit. They couldn’t hurt them. They needed to find Pepper. He flew up. He had to survey the area, see if she was perhaps hidden somewhere or if they had hidden rooms. A whapping sound let him know that Clint was in action. The boy he had cut off was pinned by an arrow through his shirt. 

It was going great. 

Tony focused on the room. He caught sight of Sam herding Nelson and the middle boy into a corner where Natasha held the two girls. Steve chased the youngest boy. Clint prepared an arrow and aimed it at Nelson. 

This is exactly where Tony would say things became fucked. The youngest of the rugrats ran quicker than he expected and the arrow, poised to do nothing more than pin Nelson down, hit the youngest boy. It hit him straight in the abdomen. Clint looked pale in the rafters. He had shot a kid they had meant to save. 

“Fuck, you shot him!” Nelson screamed. “Oh, my god! He’s eight!” Tony looked left. The boy’s eyes were wide with fear but he looked determined to what? Die with dignity? Nelson moved in front of him. Nelson looked terrified, furious, ready to take a barrage of arrows as the second boy pulled the youngest behind him. 

For a second every thing seemed to stop. 

“What is going on?” Pepper’s voice suddenly rang. Tony turned and saw Pepper, ruffled and bruised, enter with Daredevil. “Oh my God! Is that boy shot?”

“What?” Daredevil growled. 

“Damn it! They shot Vlad!” Nelson screamed. “You sick bastards.” Daredevil froze. Pepper glanced at him. 

“What happened?” She asked. 

“We came to rescue you.”

“From Daredevil?” Pepper looked confused.

“What?” He didn’t understand. And like that the tension broke in different directions. Daredevil moved to the kids and Bruce arrived with a medkit. 

Pepper glanced at him. “Tony, Daredevil didn’t kidnapped me. He saved me.”

“There was a note.” He said blandly. 

“He told me. He witnessed my kidnapping and used it to his advantage. Tony what happened?”

Tony watched the boy’s eyes grow dimmer as Bruce worked to stabilize him. Daredevil and the others surrounded him, like a death bed. The boy’s breathing grew shallower. Daredevil *crossed* himself. 

“We fucked up.” Tony replied.


	10. Chapter 10

The sip echoed through the room. Another slurp followed soon after. Sam’s left eye twitched.

“Aren’t you a bit too young for coffee?” The boy across from him paused, styrofoam cup midway to his mouth. His eyes narrowed then he took drink, the slurp that accompanied it long and loud. “Do you have to do that?”

“Maybe. If you said please. I’m just trying to stay awake.” The boy said and tilted his head toward the small unconscious figure in the bed next to him. The beeping from the machines seemingly oddly quiet in comparison.

“Can you please stop slurping.” The boy smiled.

“Maybe.”

“Sue, stop it. I can hear it down the hall.” The boy’s smile vanished.

“Sorry, boss.”

“Don’t call me that.” The Daredevil retorted but there was no real venom in his voice. The man looked at the figure in the bed. “How is he?”

“Same.” A figure appeared behind him. “You taking over, Bea?”

“Yeah. Judy needs to sleep. Tori’s taking watch. You know, with Judy having had the shit kicked out of her by Hawkeye.”

“We need to kill that guy.” Sue growled.

“Children.” Daredevil intoned. They switched. Bea lurched half way there. Sam steadied her. “Don’t touch her.” Daredevil snarled his presence overtaking Sam quicker than he thought a tired and worn out man to move.

“I was just trying to help her.” Sam said, careful to keep his voice steady. He had dealt with enough people with severe trauma to know to stay still and calm.

“Haven’t you people helped enough.”

“I’m fine, M-Daredevil.” Bea called. Daredevil let him go. “I’ll keep watch. Take Sue to Foggy.”

Sam paused. He didn’t miss that M. There was too little that it could be if it was a name. He frowned. Foggy. Foggy Nelson was practically tied to -

“Matt Murdock.” Daredevil jerked back. “Thought so. I won’t say anything. It isn’t my place. We fucked up, as you said. I’m just here to keep the peace we have.”

Daredevil nodded. “Though you gotta tell me how you do what you do, when you have the change. I mean you’re…you know. Right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I wouldn’t hesitate to kick your ass otherwise. I mean after all of this is over.” Daredevil smiled.

“I think Foggy would get first shots if I were faking. He’s been describing things to me for years.”

Sam sat back down. Bea stared at him. She closed her eyes. “You going to sleep?”

“Meditation.” Sam nodded and watched Daredevil and Sue leave. Yeah, they all had a lot to think about over the past few days. Sam closed his eyes and tried to pass the time mediating himself.

It hadn’t been easy getting there. Sam listened to the beep of the heart monitor and consoled himself that at least no one had died. Yet, that could change the boy was still recovering.

A knock had Sam distracted. Natasha stood by the door with Wanda behind her. Bea glowered at her, sizing her up. Sam stood up. “You’re wanted, Sam. Think you can serve as a bit of a neutral party.” Sam nodded.

“You two staying?” Wanda shook her head.

“Just me.” Bea’s gaze centered on her. “I will be sitting, no more.” The girl didn’t reply.

Sam cast one glance back to the two children then followed Natasha. He found himself in a small conference room. Daredevil and Nelson on one side, bereft of any of the children. Stark and Steve were on the other side. Pepper and Clint were not in the building. Clint was gone for obvious reason, Pepper, most likely, because she had a business to run.

Maybe Bruce was with the kids, Sam thought. He took a seat next to Steve. Nelson glanced at them. His face was blank and for a moment Sam had the feeling that Nelson was not someone to fuck with legally. He had followed Nelson and despite the second rate law office and apartment, Sam was reminded that he was smart. Murdock was smart also.

Their negotiations had probably turned into stonewalling pretty quickly. Lawyers. Sam smiled, trying to lighten the tension.

“Now where were we?”

“Discussing your kidnapping of children?” Stark said.

“Kidnapping implies we took them rather than coming into them by accident.”

“Then what do you call it?”

“Questionable guardianship.” Murdock intoned. His voice still low and gravelly. His mask was thick and the eyeholes quite restrictive. It really did look like his eyes were black and restrictive. If not for his condition, Sam would have wondered how he could see well. Obviously not an issue.

“Questionable-“

“They were left with me. We’ve been working on it.”

“Right. So as we’ve repeated, you don’t encourage their soldierness”

“Not until they’re eighteen.” Murdock intoned and Nelson smiled ruefully.

“Yes, because then they’re adults and won’t at all be affected by their brainwashing.” Nelson shrugged. “As adults they can decide to join organizations to do as you do, which is why we do not encourage them.

“It is what it is. We’re working on the situation. I was actually a bit closer in finding a way to retain guardianship with some of them and move them somewhere safe. We know a few social workers. Good people. You’ve kind of put a damper on it.”

“And you think we can’t do that?” Stark said incredulous. “I have access to many more resources than you. I could pay for all their therapy many times over.”

“I think you’ll put them in the system and wash your hands of them.” Murdock said.

“We wouldn’t just-“

“Really? With your empire, security concerns and general life you wouldn’t put it behind you?” Nelson said. “It would be easy to pretend it’s all wrapped up and go on with your lives.”

“We could check up on them.” Sam interjected. “It’s common to stay in touch with cases-“

“The system failed some of them once. They wouldn’t stay.” Murdock said. “Judy ran away from a bad family, no social workers looked in. Sue was basically dropped into our mentor’s lap.”

“Okay, can we stop calling that boy Sue? That’s not his name. What you want to toughen him up?” Steve groused.

“Foggy?” Nelson grinned.

“They wouldn’t tell us their names. So we had to work with the situation. . Sua sponte.” The eldest boy. “Habeas corpus” The eldest girl. “Res judicata. Actori incumbit probatio.” He grinned with some humor. “Sue, Bea, Judy and Tory. I’m a lawyer, not a parent so we gave them pseudonyms. They stuck.”

“What’s Vlad short form then?” Stark asked asked. Now both looked at them like they were stupid.

“Vladimir.” Natasha said. A look of annoyance crossed the Nelson’s face.

“Vladislav.” Murdock intoned.

“You got his name.”

“Yeah. He’s quite proud of it. But he’s eight. Not quite a soldier yet.”

“He’s not a soldier. He’s child.” Natasha growled.

“Yeah, and that’s where our common teacher failed. He’s not nice but he isn’t a complete monster.” Daredevil shrugged.

“So he dumps them on you and what hopes for the best.”

“Pretty much.” Nelson said.

“Wanda said he gave them to Murdock.”

“Murdock knows me.” Daredevil said. “We know Foggy. Hence why we’re here.”

“So what now? I mean, no offense but I want them no where near you.” Nelson said sounding cheerful. “If you want to make a legal case out of it we can but I’m sure we can have a DA bring up charges of assault, attempted murder and kidnapping.”

“Hey we had cause.” Stark snapped. “You left a note-“

“What was I supposed to do? I needed time to make sure Judy was safe! I saw an opportunity with Potts. I took it.” Daredevil replied. “You beat my students and maybe killed one. The only reason I’m not going after Hawkeye is because I can’t risk that yet-“

“Yet?” Sam muttered softly.

“If he dies I will come after him.” Daredevil said as if he had heard Sam’s questioning clear as day. “I’ll make it clear why they call me the Devil.”

“Daredevil.” Nelson’s tone was rough.

“I didn’t say I’d kill him but he’s going to regret hurting them. Accident or not.”

“Enough!” Natasha declared. “We aren’t going anywhere with this line of questioning. We’re just going to go in circles.”

“Yeah, if well Mr. Red wants to act like a decent human-“

“Tony, stop it!” Steve snapped.

“Daredevil-“

“I don’t know what you want. I simply wanted to be left alone.”

“The children-“

“Can speak for themselves.” Daredevil snapped. “This isn’t the time or place. We need to wait for Vlad’s recovery. Then, then we can discuss this better. Foggy-“

“So it’s fine when you make impositions on their future?” Stark said. Sam raised a brow.

“I don’t think they’re going at it alone. If they want the kids safe they’re probably talk to them.”

“Exactly.” Nelson said. “He gets it. We’re not forcing anything on them, except maybe not fighting as much as they want.”

“So, we wait? You know we can’t let you stay around-” Romanoff began. Daredevil laughed.

“In the months I’ve had them the worst they’ve suffered are minor injuries.”

“Bea gave Sue finger a fracture.”

“Except when Bea gave Sue a hairline fracture.” Daredevil amended. “In summation, in the time you have meddled they have been shot, stabbed, and now impaled by an arrow.” Daredevil growled the last part. “Give me one reason I should let them around you.”

“We can help. You said they’re soldiers or were intended to be. You can plan all you want but you don’t have access to the therapist we do. We can help with deprogramming and trauma. Maybe if they need tutoring. You cannot tell me that they all have their schooling. Have they been going to school?” Sam asked. He received a looks of gratefulness from the others.

Nelson shrugged. “True. It would take longer for us to access those things for them. And you’re right; they’re not going to school. They’re doing a home school course but some of them are behind, some of them are ahead in some areas.”

“We never said it was perfect.” Daredevil said.

“So you’re going to let them suffer?”

“They’re getting some rudimentary forms of therapy from Matt’s priest.” Nelson said. “I’m not religious but the guy’s got a way with words and people. He also doesn’t insist on the Jesus and Hellfire.” Daredevil had a smile on his face. Sam wondered how much he found it amusing to be talked about as if he weren’t there.

“So what-“

“We wait. We weren’t lying when we said the kids were involved in this process. If they want your help they get it. We’ll take any help in getting their legal status sorted. Especially Vlad and Judy’s. They’re not American.” Nelson said. “Immigration law isn’t my strong suit but deporting a stateless boy is difficult and Judy will vanish.”

“We’ll see what we can provide and let you know.” Steve said. He sounded frustrated.

“Now regarding compensation-You’re kidding. Two bit lawyer.“ Stark growled.

“You don’t think we’re going to pay for this do you?” Nelson said. “I have no idea how much an air evacuation cost or medical treatment here but it certainly cannot be cheap.

Then there is the issue you created when you caused the children pain and suffering, quite literally. Not to mention kidnapping Judy. I don’t think the media will take kindly to hearing that you threw a boy into a crate, Stark. We don’t even need to release the whole truth, just enough and you’re PR will drop.”

“So what you’re blackmailing us.”

“Blackmail is illegal.” Daredevil said. “We just want the best for the children. Maybe trusts in their name to help pay for things like college.

“Think of it as more of a settlement.” Nelson said. “Mostly because we want to avoid court fees and a lawsuit would put the kids at risk of exposure from snooping.”

“What are you thinking?” Stark asked, reluctant. Sam was actually quite impressed by the way they lawyers were working. Murdock couldn’t appear too lawyerly but still was helping bolster Nelson’s arguments and legal threats. Their main points were really showing their dedication for the children, as if they were their clients. “How much are you getting?”

Nelson shrugged. “This isn’t a ‘case’ and I’m sure your lawyers can draw something up for us to review. I would like a copy in Braille for my partner as well, since he has a vested interest in the matter. ”

“Right, I’ll give Legal a call.” Stark looked pissed but seemed to agree that it was the least the best course of action. They continued to discuss the situation for almost an hour. They were at a tentative agreement of drawing a settlement and discussed what support they could offer for the children. Seemingly a tentative truce was realized before Nelson and Murdock before they went off to the children, splitting up to stand guard with each group.

Of course, the tentative agreements met during their discussion hinged on Vlad surviving and waking up. If that did not occur, well there was going to be hell to pay. The team was tired but knew they couldn’t stop there. It was a waiting game, but they had to keep working on a few issues before disbanding. Sam thought they were doing well to wrap up their fuck up when a rapping at the door caught their attention.

Natasha opened the door. The person standing there surprised them. It was Judy. The expression that met them was tinged with the hints of violence and anger. Sam knew that face too well. Here expression was that of a survivor.

“They told me what you had talked about.” ‘They’ being Nelson and Murdock. “They don’t know I’m here so I have to be quick.”

“How did you get here?” Steve asked, maybe this was the ticket to confirming their less than pleasant suspicions.

“I said I had to go to the restroom. It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the entire truth.” They wondered why the lying part was so emphasized. “They are good people – Daredevil, Foggy and Matt. They don’t treat us like we’re broken, even if we kind of are.

“I just need for you to know that I will go along with a lot of things because I don’t want to stop. I want to continue to fight. But Vlad doesn’t, he wants to live a normal life or he thinks he does. That’s what Vlad and I were arguing about when you, “ she glared at Natasha. “ and that idiot chased us.

“I want him to have that choice. Don’t mess it up for him. “

“What about you? Aren’t you concerned about how your handler used you?” Natasha pointed out. Judy smiled.

“Stick didn’t use me. He saved me. He didn’t make me go with him. He made me stop being afraid and gave me the chance to fight back. He didn’t kill us when we were weak. I know what I am and I know you think of me.” She looked at them stubbornly.

“So you did this voluntarily? All of you.” Judy looked away.

“No, maybe. It wasn’t- our lives aren’t easy. But we had a choice, even if it wasn’t easy.”

“Judy.” A new voice cut in. They saw a boy behind her. The second, the boy called Tori. He glanced balefully at them.

“Tori. I was just leaving.” He snorted.

“I heard what you were saying.” He shrugged. “She’s right about Vlad and I think Bea wants out too. So you know, don’t fuck it up more than you have.” They left.

“Well that was enlightening.” Stark said then shook his head. “I think we should meet later. We’re tired. I have to look into Pepper and the business too.”

It was agreed. One of them maintained a presence at the medical center in order to keep an eye at the children and Murdock.

Sam took the next shift. Bruce and Wanda left. He was not surprised to learn that ‘Daredevil’ had vanished and Murdock turned up in his place to ‘relieve Foggy’. Nelson left with the remaining children. The man smiled unpleasantly at him when he was sensed or however Murdock did his act as Daredevil.

They talked briefly, in half veiled sentences but Sam got an idea of how Murdock operated. He was blind, legally and actually fully blind. Murdock could lose his eyes and he wouldn’t be affected in his sensory experiences, which apparently were in hyperdrive to provide him enough information to fight and operate beyond the ‘norm’ of most people who were blinded or born blind.

“Are you going to follow up any kind of action with Clint?”

“Hawkeye?” Murdock shrugged. “Daredevil had a point and I’m sure he was honest with whatever he said.” He smiled. “Me, I don’t know. I depends on the man. Guilt is a hell of a feeling.””

“Personal experience?” He asked wondering what Murdock could have lived.

“Catholicism.” Sam laughed. 

Two days passed in tense silence. All communication was followed through Stark legal. In the evening of the second day Vlad woke up, coherent and confused. 

He'd live and with him the first step was set down to move the children closer to a facsimile of a normal life. That was really what all of them had wanted, if only they had addressed the matter differently due to ignorance. 

They still had to find the children’s “ mentor”. Daredevil and the children were the failures which meant somewhere several children were still undergoing training and becoming little soldiers for someone. 

But this, this was a start.


End file.
